


Broken and Whole

by GalahadWilder



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Pregnancy Scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: “Adrien, what’s going on?” she says. “You’re—you’re scaring me.”“The—” His voice breaks. “The condom broke.”





	Broken and Whole

Marinette says goodbye to Alya and starts heading home for lunch. She turns, takes a few steps down the hallway, and suddenly Adrien is standing in front of her.

She tries to stop, trips into him, but she’s already expecting him to catch her on the way down so she’s not surprised to feel the softness of his hands on her arms. He pulls her upright, giving her heart time to pull out of its bottom dive toward her stomach.

She flails a little bit at the contact. “Oh gosh, I’m—I’m sorry, Adrien, I’m just, I, I didn’t mean to…” She can’t make the words come out right, like usual, but she trails off when she realizes he’s not reacting. He seems worried. Terrified, even.

“Can I talk to you?” he says, in a voice that’s trying to be calming but she can hear the undercurrent of panic in it. “In private?”

“Um,” she says, blinking up at him. “Sure?”

He sets his jaw, nods, and yanks her into the janitor’s closet, shutting the door behind them. As soon as the door is closed, his face collapses—there’s something terribly, terribly wrong.

“Adrien, what’s going on?” she says. “You’re—you’re scaring me.”

“The—” His voice breaks. “The condom broke.”

It takes Marinette a full second for her to understand what he’s just said, for the implications to hit her, and then her ribcage collapses around her heart. Adrien’s been having sex with someone—surprising, and it feels like a red-hot metal claw to the gut, the reminder that he’s not hers and the realization that someone else already has a claim on him—and then this, and he’s absolutely devastated, and she’s not sure why he’s telling her this but she knows she needs to put aside her own hurt because _he_ needs _help_.

She grabs his forearm, yanks him in, wraps him into a hug before she has time to freak out about skin contact. “Hey,” she whispers. “It’s—it’s gonna—it’s gonna be okay.”

He whimpers into her shoulder.

“Does… she know?”

Adrien’s arms are suddenly crushing her. “Mari,” he croaks. “I’m not ready to be a father…”

“Shh, shh shh,” she says, patting his head. “I know it’s scary now, but you don’t know anything happened, right? Is she taking birth control?”

Adrien sniffles, swallows. “I—Mari?” His voice is lost, plaintive. “I… birth control… your anxiety meds. They… they counteract it.”

She blinks, not understanding. Makes a mental note to herself to look up medication interactions later because she did _not_ know that, and that would suck to find out the hard way. “Does she… take the same ones I do?”

“ _Marinette_ ,” Adrien mewls, gripping her shoulders. “I—we, I’m not—”

“Adrien,” she whispers as she feels his fingers clamp down on her collarbones. “You’re hurting me.”

He releases her, stumbles back with a sniffle. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I’m sorry.” There’s not much space in here, so he presses himself against the wall, trying to give her as much space as he can.

“Why are you telling _me_?” she says. “You should… tell _her_.” And oh, it hurts to say that, to say that there’s someone else, some mysterious _her_ that—

“I _am_ telling her,” Adrien says. “Marinette, I was with you last night and I am telling you _the condom broke._ ”

“What?” she says. “No, no way, the only person who was with me last night was—” Oh. Oh _shit_. “Kitty?”

Adrien looks at her with a pained smile, looking for all the world like he wants to bash his head against the wall. “This isn’t how I wanted you to find out,” he says. There are tears gathering in his eyes. “Marinette, I’m _sorry_ , I didn’t mean to—”

She puts a finger to his lips, squeezes her eyes shut. “Okay,” she says. “Okay, I am—I am not ready to deal with this right now, I need to… I need…” She takes a step back, her foot landing not on the floor but on the top of a “wet floor” sign, which slides out beneath her foot and suddenly she’s falling, shrieking, banging against the side wall of the janitor’s closet.

“Marinette!” Adrien yelps, grabbing for her, but in the limited space he only falls on top of her, and now they’re trapped together against the wall. She notices, now, how the scent of his skin is the same as last night, how familiar the furnace-warmth of his body on hers is, how she’s mapped every one of muscles against her skin.

“ _Adrien_ ,” she breathes, looking up into his frantic eyes. “ _Mon petit_ _Minou_.” And she knows there’s only one person who calls him that, she knows he heard her when his chest jerks like he’s been shot and his eyelid twitches.

He’s staring at her like she’s the night sky, like he can see the constellations in her eyes, and _oh_ , what she would have given not ten minutes ago to see him looking at her like that and now he _is_ and the only… the only thing…

“ _My Lady?_ ” He says it like a prayer, like she’s the only thing in the world that matters and in a way, for the moment, she is, because right now their world is just this one closet and there’s nothing outside it that makes any difference to the things inside it.

She wraps her arms around his head, twining her fingers into his hair. “Yeah, _Chaton_ ,” she murmurs. “It’s me.”

It hits her then that she’s not ready to be a mother, either, that she’s still in school and she has a responsibility to Paris, a responsibility she can’t fulfill if she’s pregnant, if she’s caring for a child, and there’s a moment where her heart starts speeding up and then—

“Adrien,” she laughs. “My period started this morning.”

He stares at her, uncomprehending. “Is that… does that mean…?”

“The lowest possible chance in my cycle,” she says with a smile. “You were unlucky, I was lucky.” She reaches up, taps her earrings.

Adrien _deflates_ , all the tension pouring out of him as he collapses onto her with a sob.

She pats his back. “We should still see Master Fu,” she says. “It’s not a hundred percent. But I know he’ll have something, just in case.”

“I am going to buy Tikki _so many cookies_ ,” Adrien says, and there’s new tears in his eyes but he’s smiling. Then his face falls. “I, uh,” he says, turning away, clutching at his elbow. “I understand if you… if you don’t want to see me for a bit.”

She smiles, reaches out, takes his hand. “How about Ladybug comes by _your_ place tonight?” she says. “I’ll bring stronger condoms.”

His head snaps around to look at her, and she can’t help laughing at how silly he looks, but he’s happy, and so is she. She steps into his arms, goes onto her tiptoes. “I love you, Chat Noir,” she whispers, just before their lips meet.

He can’t seem to help grinning toothily all the way through the kiss, which kind of ruins it, but only a little.


End file.
